


You find out who your friends are.

by rosalina2124



Category: The Sandlot (1993)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Benny gets hurt will his freinds be there for him when he needs them the most???Run your car off the side of the roadGet stuck in a ditch way out in the middle of nowhereGet yourself in a bind, lose the shirt off your backNeed a floor, need a couch, need a bus fareThis is where the rubber meets the roadThis is where the cream is gonna riseThis is what you really didn't knowThis is where the truth don't lieYou find out who your friends areSomebody's gonna drop everythingRun out and crank up their carHit the gas get their fastNever stop to think 'what's in it for me?' or 'it's way too far.'They just show on up with their big old heartYou find out who you're friends are
Kudos: 8





	You find out who your friends are.

**Author's Note:**

> Rosie is an original character, she is Benny's sister in this case.

Chapter one  
Hot pain fills my knee as I try to take in a breath,damn that hurts,something isn’t right,I came into the base too fast and I slid. I felt something tear as soon as I hit the ground,and blood is dripping from my arm from where I scrapped it on the ground. I sense the guys come over to me,Smalls makes it to me first,and he crouches down beside me,to check on me. “You OK Benny”he asks as I take in a breath,I don’t want to cry,I’m scared,but I don’t want to cry. “I’m not so sure Smalls,my knee really hurts,I think you guys might need to go get some help,I’m not sure I can bear any weight on it,Rosie should be home from work by now”I murmur softly as I see the other guys get closer,and Yeah yeah gets on my other side. “Ok,guys someone needs to go get Rosie,and we need to try and get you to the bleachers Ben”I hear him say,Ham,taking control of everything. The twins,Tommy and Timmy,decide they’ll go get Rosie from the house,it’s not far from the sandlot,maybe a half mile,so not bad.

They leave,then I let Scotty and Yeah yeah move me,they get hands under my arms and get me standing,Squints stays behind me,to help in case I fall. I do alright,and we make our way to the bleachers,and they help me sit down. I find myself leaning forward,hands on my knees,I’m feeling dizzy,moving made me light headed and took it out of me. I see Kenny grab my water bottle,and I know I’m going to have to try and drink it,it’ll help,even though I feel nauseous right now. “You need to try and drink some of it Benny”he says gently, it’s weird having yeah yeah be gentle with me,but I’ve been gentle with him,so I guess it’s his turn now. I try to drink it,but it’s not happening,I almost automatically spit it back up in the dirt,can’t keep it down. There is no complaints this time,they know better,they know I can’t help it,that I’m hurt. I feel someone take the bottle out of my hand,Squints,and we wait in mostly quiet,talking amongst ourselves,trying to provide distraction,I feel a bandanna put around my arm at some point but I’m not really paying attention to it We’re short a guy today,Bertram,meaning that’s why I was on base instead of at bat,and why I got hurt,I can do base,but I prefer batting,even though that has it’s own risk of injury.

I’m glad Rosie’s home today,Mom’s at work,and so is Dad,so at least I have someone older,who can help out. She has the car today,which is good for me,should make things easier. I hear the sound of a car pulling up to the curb,and I know it’s her,now we finally have some help. I see her slip through the fence,no matter she’s in a sun dress,long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She makes her way over to us,and when she gets over to me she crouches down in front of me,putting her soft hand on my shoulder. “What’s going on bubba”she asks gently,using a nickname that’s only between us,the guys know at this point that she calls me that sometimes,and we’re past the point of it being weird. “I think I hurt my knee pretty good Rose,I can’t bear weight on it,I slid into base too fast,I felt something tear”I murmur softly looking at her with scared brown eyes as she prods it. “OK Ben,let’s get you out of here alright,we’re going to have to go to the ER,I called Mom at work before I came,she’ll meet us there as soon as she can”she murmurs softly as I let her help me up. The guys follow as we head to the car,it’s kind of a given they’ll come with,and she’s decided to not fight it and let them tag along. We crowd in,I’m of course sitting in the front seat with her,so I can keep my knee propped up.

We take off,and I try to relax,I’m scared,but I know I’ll be alright somehow,I gotta be. The guys keep up conversation,trying to distract me,which is good,it keeps my focus off of the pain,off my being scared. Before I know it we’re at the ER,and we pile out,I feel her wrap an arm around my shoulders to try and kind of support me since I can’t bear weight. We go inside,and she sits me down on a chair,and everyone else sits down,Yeah yeah and Scotty on either side of me. She leaves to go talk to a nurse and before I know it they’re back,and the nurse is crouched down in front of me,to get on my level. “Hey there,I’m Nurse Julie,we’re going to take good care of you alright honey,can you tell me what’s going on Benny”she asks as I let her grab my wrist to get my pulse I think. “I hurt my knee,we were out playing Baseball,and I slid into base too fast,I felt something tear,then pain”I murmur softly, “alright honey,we’re going to get you back alright,I’m afraid your sister has to stay behind to fill out paperwork but you’ll be alright I promise”she murmurs as I feel tears stain my eyes,god I’m scared,as much as I have a strong facade,I’m just a scared vulnerable kid at the end of the day,that needs comfort.

“Hey it’ll be alright bubba,I’ll try to get back there as soon as I can,I promise”she murmurs kissing me on the forehead,wiping stray tears from my cheeks. “OK Rose”I murmur softly as I let the nurse help me into the wheel chair. We go behind double doors,and into an exam room,where she helps me get onto the exam table. I let her get my vitals,and get me into a gown,and by that point a doctor comes in,a man. He introduces himself as Dr.Warner as he gets gloves on,then comes over to me. “What happened to bring you here today Benny”he asks gently as I feel him press a cold stethoscope against my chest,and flinch,it’s freezing. “I hurt my knee,I slid into base too fast,I heard something tear,and a flash of pain,I can’t bear any weight on it”I murmur as I feel him move the stethoscope to my back and I take a few breaths for him. “OK,do you mind if I take a look son,after I look at your knee we’ll take care of your arm alright”he asks, “I don’t mind”I murmur as he moves to my left leg. I let him lift the gown and he prods it,which hurts,but not bad,then he tries to move it,and I about can’t stand it,it hurts really bad.

“OK son,we’ll have to get an x ray and see what’s going on if that’s alright,I know it hurts,so I’ll try to make it quick”he says gently as I nod,I’m ready to get this over with. I let them get me positioned,sliding a tray under my leg,then once they get their aprons on,they take the x ray,moving me a few times as needed,which hurts,then it’s over. “Your all done,your doing great son,we’ll get the x rays back in a few days,so I’m going to have you on crutches until then alright,in the meantime I’m going to wrap your knee,then take care of your arm”he says gently,I don’t want to be on crutches,that means no baseball for a week,which sucks,but I have to do what I have to do to get better. “OK,how long will I be on crutches”I murmur softly,wanting to know,so I can know what to expect for the next week or so. “Probably at least a week,I suspect you just have a sprain,but if it’s worse then it’ll be longer son,we won’t really know till we get the X rays back”he says as I see the nurse hand him a pressure bandage.

I let him wrap my knee,it isn’t comfortable,but it does make it feel better in a way,then I hear a knock on the door,and the nurse opens it. It’s Rosie,she must have convinced them that I needed her,and they let her back with me,finally. They let her in,and she comes over to me sitting on the edge of the exam table. “Hey bub,how are you doing”she asks carding a soft hand through my hair,like mom does,”OK,hurting”I murmur softly, “I know bub,we’ll get you some pain meds soon”she murmurs as I see the doctor approach me with the supplies to clean my arm. I feel Rosie move to my other side,to comfort,but be out of the doctors way at the same time. I feel her rub my back gently as I see the doctor pour water on a wet cloth. I feel him clean it,it stings,but not too bad,he get’s all of the dirt and blood cleared off. Then it’s time for antiseptic,I feel her hold me against her,whispering soothing words in my ear as I feel him pour antiseptic on it,god it stings,stings so bad. “Shh I know bubba,I know it stings Ben,it’s almost over”she murmurs as I feel it ease up. Then he wraps my arm in gauze,then it’s over with. “Your almost done son,I just want to give you an injection for pain meds then you’ll be done”he says gently as I see the nurse put stuff away,and get stuff around for the injection. I know how it’ll have to be done,and I don’t like it,but what choice do I have. I let them help me on my stomach,then I let the doctor do what he has to do as I feel her cool hand on the back of my neck,rubbing,soothing,then it’s over just like that.

They get me onto my back,and I feel her wipe stray tears off of my cheeks as the nurse hands her a tissue. “We’re all done,we’ll get you set to go home in a bit,after we get the discharge paperwork set,I’ll have a nurse come in to show you how to use crutches soon alright”he says softly as I nod,then they leave,leaving us alone for the moment. “Has Mom made it yet”I ask softly as I feel her sit beside me again,pressing me against her side. “Yeah,she’s finishing up paperwork bub she should be back here pretty soon”she murmurs softly carding a hand through my hair. “Is she mad”I ask softly, “of course not bub,she knows it was an accident”she murmurs softly. We sit in quiet for awhile,then at some point I hear the door open,and mom comes in. “Hey baby,how are you feeling”she asks softly as she comes over to me and kisses me on the forehead. “I’m alright Mami, just sore,they gave me something for the pain”I murmur softly as she looks me over. “Yeah that’s what the doctor said,we should be able to get you home pretty soon,once the nurse comes and has you learn how to do crutches”she murmurs softly placing a cool hand on my cheek. “I’m sorry about all of this Mami,I feel like I messed up everyone’s day”I murmur softly, “it’s alright baby,I was just getting ready to get off work anyways,now try to get some sleep alright,we’ll wake you when the nurse gets here”she murmurs as I nod,then she goes over and sits in the chair,pulling it up to the exam table first. Before I know it I’m dozing off,the last sounds I hear is of her and Rosie talking about what happened in quiet voices,trying to not bother me.


End file.
